13 palabras le jodieron la vida¿o no?
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Con mensajes de texto y 13 palabras, su imaginación echó a volar. Cualquiera piensa mal. ¿Verdad Harry? Sobre todo si es Hermione quien las escribe. One-Shot por el cumpleaños de Harry, tarde pero seguro. Algo de lemon ligero, creo. Ojala les guste. Harry/Hermione


Hola, como se que no les interesa lo que diga. (Uno nunca sabe) iré al grano, debí haber subido esto el día que era pero no medio chance, así que mejor tarde que nunca. Espero les guste.

**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la historia si es mía.**

**Advertencia: UA, algo de Lemon pero quizás no mucho, algo ligero creo. Es el primero que hago. Posibles OoC o como se escriba. No me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarle al lector después de leerlo todo, así que ya están advertidos.**

**.**

**-$-H/H-$-**

**.**

Eran las 7 de la noche y una joven de cabellos y ojos castaños, se encontraba en su apartamento, pensando en que haría para el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo que era mañana, bueno en realidad ya lo tenía idealizado: le daría una sorpresa. Por eso estaba en esa habitación, tomando todos los implementos que necesitaría, aunque algunos no sabía para que funcionarían, se dispuso a practicar a ver que tal.

Después de un rato estaba nerviosa y sudaba, nunca pensó que hacer eso fuera complicado y si alguien se entera de que no lo sabe hacer bien sería el hazme reír de todos sus amigos. Sus manos estaban algo pegajosas y le dolían un poco pero no le importó y siguió haciéndolo, a veces gruñía porque se ponía duro y le parecía difícil. Tenía su celular cerca, así que cuando sonó, respingó del susto. Le había llegado un mensaje. Con la respiración algo agitada se acercó al celular limpiando un poco sus manos, tomó el teléfono y leyó el mensaje. Sonrió al ver quien le había escrito pero después se puso nerviosa, porque lo que estaba haciendo lo hacia pensando en él.

**-"Hola Hermione, buenas noches. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?"-**

Ella respondió, aunque a la última pregunta no lo hizo.

"**¡Harry! Hola buenas noches, pues estoy bien. Y tú… ¿que tal te encuentras?"**

**-"Excelente, ya terminé los trabajos de la universidad y ahora estoy descansando. Y… repito, ¿qué estas haciendo?"-**

Se mordió el labio, no le quería decir que estaba haciendo, no estaría bien. Pero tampoco le quería mentir, era muy mala para eso, ni siquiera por mensajes podría hacerlo.

"**Es que no puedo decírtelo, si lo hago quizás te caigas para atrás o te enojes. Mejor otro día, ¿si?"**

**-"Ah no. Ahora me dices. A mi no me vas a dejar con la intriga"-**

La chica maldijo por lo bajo, su amigo era tan terco como ella, no se estaría quieto hasta que ella le dijera. De pronto a la chica se le prendió una luz, no tenía porque decirle del todo lo que estaba haciendo pero… podría dejarle algunas pistas. Comenzó a teclear, escribiendo todo lo que se le venía a la mente, claro con la intención de que NO adivinara nada.

"**Bueno está bien… no te voy a decir nada. Pero te dejo estas palabras para que lo resuelvas: Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, rápido, lento, más, menos, duro, suave, dulce, salado, vuelta. Bien que tengas buena noche"**

Y envió el mensaje con una sonrisa en su rostro, probablemente se quedará tranquilo y no volverá a molestarla, hasta el día siguiente. No conseguiría adivinar lo que estaba haciendo… ¿O si? Esperó un rato por si le respondía pero al ver que no, se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba agarrando el ritmo y comenzaba a gustarle.

**.**

**-$-H/H-$-**

**.**

Harry, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes enmarcados en unas gafas, estaba en la cocina de su apartamento, buscando algo de tomar mientras esperaba a que su amiga le contestara, tenían mucho tiempo que no se mensajeaban a pesar de estar en la misma universidad no se veían mucho, le había dejado con mucha intriga lo que le escribió, caerse para atrás o enojarse. Caerse: seria imposible, hacía mucho ejercicio, tenía buen equilibrio y si estaba sentado no le pasaría nada… bueno por si acaso. Y enojarse: eso si sería completamente imposible y absurdo, no podría enojarse con ella, con su amiga desde que tenía memoria, aunque hiciera algo incorrecto (cosa inexistente en ella) no se enojaría.

Sacó del refrigerador una cerveza y le destapó, le dio unos cuantos sorbos y se sentó en la silla cerca del mesón donde se encontraba su celular. Hacía mucho tiempo que los sentimientos por su amiga habían cambiado, sin embargo se negaba a creerlo ó aceptarlo. No quería arruinar su amistad de años por algo que no sabía si era de verdad o sólo una mala pasada del destino, él no había tenido suerte en el amor, así que no quería salir lastimado y mucho menos que ella también sufriera. Su celular lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, Hermione le había respondido o eso pensaba antes de abrir el buzón. Leyó el mensaje dándole un gran sorbo a la botella… sorbo que escupió bruscamente al ver lo que ella le había puesto.

"**Bueno está bien… no te voy a decir nada. Pero te dejo estas palabras para que lo resuelvas: Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, rápido, lento, más, menos, duro, suave, dulce, salado, vuelta. Bien que tengas buena noche"**

El chico estaba tosiendo pues se había ahogado, no daba crédito a lo que leía, su respiración se hizo agitada y comenzaba a sudar frío.

—Bien Harry cálmate, sólo son palabras, no puede estar haciendo nada del otro mundo—, se decía a si mismo—, ¿pero que puede estar haciendo que implique estas palabras? —leyó de nuevo el texto y se sorprendía más.

Su mente ya comenzaba a hacerle malas jugarretas. Se imaginaba a Hermione con un atuendo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, moviéndose sensualmente por la habitación, provocándolo, su cabello indomable; suelto cayéndole en cascada por su espalda y por sobre los hombros. Después seguía la imagen de ella quitándose lentamente las prendas una por una, dejándole ver lo perfecto que era su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura, sus pechos, su cuello, su rostro con una sonrisa seductora.

Sacudió su cabeza para dispersar sus sucios pensamientos, cierta parte de su anatomía al parecer había despertado, se lavó la cara en el fregadero de la cocina pero no le sirvió de mucho, más imágenes le llegaron para atormentarlo. Ella se acerca a él, le quita toda la ropa muy lentamente sin necesitar su ayuda, inclusive las gafas, le baja los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y ve que su amiguito esta más que despierto, luego hace algo que él nunca pensó de su amiga, se agacha y se lo lleva a la boca comenzando a moverse. Ya él no está en sus cinco sentidos, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por todas las emociones que llevaba acumuladas, siente que toca el cielo pero que luego cae en picada rápidamente. Al abrir los ojos ve a su "amiga" parada frente a él sonriendo de forma inocente, inocencia que daba por perdida.

—Mmm… tu sabor es único, _dulce_pero_ salado_al mismo tiempo—le dice luego de un rato de silencio, para después lanzarse a sus brazos plantándole semejante beso.

De nuevo, Harry sacude su cabeza, tratando en vano alejar esos pensamientos pero más imágenes insanas le llegaron. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo, no quería pensar esas cosas pero no lo podía evitar, esta vez la imagen en su mente subió algo de tono.

Él y ella desnudos en una cama, él _arriba_y ella _abajo_, ambos gimiendo por la pasión que les desbordaba por los poros, ella le hacia dar la _vuelta_ y se movía de _arriba_hacia _abajo_, iba a veces _rápido_y a veces _lento_ y de alguna manera se movía de _izquierda_a _derecha_dándole _más_placer a ambos. De nuevo daban la _vuelta_y ella le pedía que le diera _más__rápido_y_más__duro_**, **luego le decía que fuera_menos__duro_**, **_suave_, después volvía a lo mismo hasta alcanzar ambos el clímax. Y ambos pasaban una buena noche juntos, repitiendo los procedimientos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! —Harry se dio cuenta de su "pequeño problema" sacudiendo su cabeza corrió al baño, abrió la ducha en el agua fría y se metió con todo y ropas. No le importaba, se quedó ahí unos minutos y después salió sin siquiera secarse, fue a su habitación y busco la ropa seca dejando charcos de agua en el suelo por donde pasaba. Una vez cambiado, fue a buscar su celular a la cocina donde lo dejó y releyó de nuevo el mensaje, tragó saliva pesadamente y respiró profundo, contestó el mensaje.

**-"Disculpa la tardanza, me estaba… bañando. Bueno Hermione, no sé que estás haciendo pero quizás no deberías hacerlo más"-**

Lo envió. Esperó en silencio unos minutos. Llegó la respuesta.

"**¿Y eso porque? Lo hago de vez en cuando y a los demás les gusta, se me da bien. Quizás me vuelva profesional"**

Harry gimió angustiado, no sabe lo que eso le provocaba, de nuevo leyó el mensaje y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué a los demás les gusta? ¿Profesional? ¿De vez en cuando? ¿Qué le pasa? Pensaba el chico mientras de nuevo las antiguas imágenes le llegaban pero esta vez él no era el protagonista, venían a su mente chicos como sus amigos: Ron, Draco, Cedric y hasta Neville. Sacudió su cabeza como por cuarta vez esa noche, se estaba dejando llevar… de nuevo.

**-"Hermione, no tienes idea de lo mal que puede ser"-**

"**¿De que hablas Harry? Eso no es malo, todo el mundo lo hace"**

Le iba a responder que no todos lo harían, pero le llegó otro mensaje.

"**Te puedo enseñar… si quieres"**

¿¡QUE?! Que le iba a enseñar, debía estar loca. Definitivamente no iba a ceder… o bueno quizás, si, un poco. Ya vería lo que ganaba por provocarlo. Respondió.

**-"Está bien, Hermione. Voy para allá… ahora"-**

Lo envió, fue a cambiarse de ropas, buscar sus llaves y salió del apartamento.

**.**

**-$-H/H-$-**

**.**

— ¿QUE? ¡HARRY NO! —gritó la muchacha luego de leer el texto, se había tardado en leerlo porque ella también debía bañarse. El mensaje era de hace 20 minutos, así que quizás el chico debía estar a mitad de camino hacia su apartamento. Hermione entró en pánico pero luego se relajó, él no iba a saber que estaba haciendo antes de llegar, todo estaba completamente limpio, no había evidencias. Mandó un mensaje para saber donde iba, por si acaso.

"**Harry, no había visto tu mensaje. No puedes venir a mi apartamento a estas horas es muy tarde, déjalo para otro día"**

**-"Hermione. Si es tarde… porque ya estoy en el ascensor rumbo a tu apartamento"-**

Al leer eso volvió a entrar en pánico prolongado, no podía hacer nada ya estaba allí, lo único que le quedaba era decirle la verdad y acabar con todo de una buena vez. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando en lo que haría, hasta que el timbre la sobresaltó, fue a abrir y allí estaba él, tan galante como siempre, con esa sonrisa medio tímida y medio seductora que la había enamorado. Porque si, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero eso si no se lo iba a decir ni aunque le clavaran mil alfileres al rojo vivo.

— ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o me dejaras aquí afuera esperando? —, preguntó el chico al ver que ella no se movía. Hermione sacudió su cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Harry veía la casa de su amiga buscando algún indicio que le demostrara lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, claro que con mucho disimulo, sólo por si acaso.

— ¿Y para que viniste? Digo, no es que la idea de que vengas a visitarme me desagrade pero… es muy tarde para eso—.

— Bueno Hermione, tú me dijiste que me ibas a enseñar lo que hacías, así que… muéstrame —, dijo sentándose cómodamente en el sofá de la sala, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior—, pero no me mientas. Eres muy mala para eso—.

— ¡No te voy a mentir! —exclamó al verse descubierta, luego suspiró y con su mano le indicó que la siguiera a la cocina. Harry se puso de pie extrañado, con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada y la siguió. Llegaron a la cocina y Hermione abrió la nevera, de ella saco un pastel de cumpleaños bien decorado por ella misma, decía "_Feliz cumpleaños Harry_" y tenía una especie de varita mágica de adorno.

— ¿Qué es esto? —.

— ¡Pues un pastel idiota! —.

—Eso ya lo sé pero… no entiendo—, la chica suspiró y dejó el pastel en el mesón.

—Esto era lo que hacía cuando me mandaste los mensajes, tu pastel de cumpleaños—.

—Ah… y la varita como ¿Por qué? —.

—Pues tu dices que te gusta la magia y que te hubiese gustado ser un mago, así que…—, y dejó que sus palabra se perdieran.

— ¿Eso es todo? —, le preguntó el chico sorprendido, ella lo miró extrañada— ¿No estabas haciendo algo más? —.

—No, eso es todo lo que hacía—respondió de la misma forma, Harry estaba mudo—. Harry James Potter, ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? —ahora estaba furiosa.

—En nada, supongo que me enseñaras a cocinar ¿No? —preguntó cambiando de tema, ella no se lo creyó.

— ¡Harry! —.

— ¡Hermione! —.

— ¿Dime qué pensabas? Y no me voy a quedar tranquila hasta que me digas lo que…—, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que el chico la había silenciado de la única forma que él sabía, tomándola por la cintura y besándola en los labios. El beso era insistente, pero _suave_y_dulce_**,** Hermione le correspondió aún algo aturdida pero de la misma forma, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Se sentían en una burbuja de aire donde sólo ellos existían, no importaba nada más, no importaba el pastel ni los pensamientos sucios que Harry había tenido antes, sólo importaban ellos y ese momento. Pero como todo lo bueno dura poco, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, el pulso a mil por hora y los labios ligeramente hinchados.

— ¿Harry, qué fue eso? —.

—Un beso—.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero… ¿Por qué? —, aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Porque… ya no pude soportarlo más. Quizás me odies después de esto pero tengo que decírtelo, he aguantado mucho tiempo. Hermione, me he enamorado de ti, no me preguntes cuando porque no lo sé, con ese beso han quedado claras todas mis dudas y me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti realmente. El sentimiento no es correspondido eso lo sé, pero si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré—. Terminó de hablar el chico abrazándola fuertemente pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

—Harry… Yo… Tú… Oh, Harry…—decía Hermione pero luego comenzó llorar, Harry la sentía temblar y escuchaba sus sollozos, sin poder hacer más que abrazarla apretándola contra su pecho.

—Hermione no llores por favor. Sé que debe ser difícil escuchar esto y que las cosas entre nosotros no serán iguales pero…—.

—No Harry, no lloro por eso. Dime… ¿de verdad me amas o sólo es un juego? —, el nombrado endureció su semblante y habló de forma seria, separándola un poco y mirándola a los ojos que escurrían liquido _salado_.

—Jamás sería capas de jugar con tus sentimientos, lo que te digo es completamente cierto, estoy siendo tan sincero como nunca antes lo había sido. Te amo con cada fibra de mí ser, Hermione y…—, no pudo seguir hablando puesto que ahora era la chica la que lo callaba con un beso. El cual aceptó gustoso y sin protestar, se fundieron en ese beso que resultó ser mejor que el anterior, con ese beso Hermione le de mostraba a Harry que lo aceptaba y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, se separaron por la falta de aire.

—Con eso fue suficiente. Harry, yo también te amo, pero me había resignado a sólo llevar contigo una relación de amistad y nada más—, le dijo viéndolo directo esos ojos verdes que la hacían suspirar a cada rato.

—Pues, creo que tendrás que replantearte eso porque desde hoy serás mi novia… claro si me lo concedes—, corrigió al no estar muy seguro de su reacción.

—Sí, por supuesto que te lo concedo—y se lanzó a sus brazos que la recibieron feliz.

—Y todo esto pasó por 13 palabras que me jodieron la vida, bueno… en realidad me dieron el empujón que me hacía falta para aceptar la realidad—dijo el chico sonriendo, pensativo.

—Y ¿Cuáles eran esas palabras? —.

—Pues tú deberías saberlo—la chica se apartó y lo miró, preguntándole con la mirada—, te puedo enseñar… si quieres—el chico movió su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su celular busco el mensaje y se lo mostró.

—Esto no dice nada, es un mensaje normal—dijo ella como mostrando lo evidente, Harry alzó una de sus cejas y negó con la cabeza.

— "**Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, rápido, lento, más, menos, duro, suave, dulce, salado, vuelta"** —Harry leyó el mensaje en voz alta y añadió—esas palabras son de doble sentido, deberías saberlo—.

—Son palabras comunes que…—Hermione no siguió hablando porque se había dado cuenta de la situación, volvió a leer la última parte y se avergonzó de haber escrito aquello, aunque…

— ¿Sabes? Yo puedo hacer todas esas cosas… si quieres te enseño—, dijo él susurrándole al oído, más no espero respuesta y la tomó en brazos cual novios en la noche de bodas, la llevó a la habitación que ella ocupaba y la recostó suavemente en la cama.

—Harry tu…—.

—Si quieres puedo parar ahora, no hay problemas—.

—Ni se te ocurra. Sólo quería decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado—ante eso el chico sonrió y empezó a repartir besos por todo el rostro de ella.

—Para mi también… soy lo mejor que me ha pasado…—.

— ¡Harry! —.

—Déjame terminar… porque has llegado a mi vida para darle sentido, sin ti soy nada—. Hermione no pudo más y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía en su interior.

El beso poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, igual que la temperatura en sus cuerpos y en la habitación, las ropas fueron desapareciendo y apareciendo en el suelo casi como producto de un hechizo, entre muchos 'te amo', caricias y gemidos de pasión se fundieron el uno con el otro. Demostrándose su amor en todo lo que la luna plateada duró en el cielo y el sol dorado hacía su aparición.

¿13 palabras "jodieron" la vida Harry Potter? Él creé que no.

— ¿Harry? —.

— ¿Si, Hermione? —.

—Feliz cumpleaños—.

**.**

**-$-H/H-$-**

**.**

**¿Y bien, que tal? ¿Está bien por el cumpleaños de Harry?**

**¿Merezco un reviews?**


End file.
